pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
John Frederick Nims
John Frederick Nims (November 20, 1913 - January 13, 1999) was an American poet and academic. Life Nims was born in Muskegon, Michigan, in 1913. He graduated from DePaul University, from the University of Notre Dame, and finally from the University of Chicago, with a Ph.D., in 1945. He published reviews of the works by Robert Lowell and W.S. Merwin. He taught English at Harvard University, the University of Florence, the University of Toronto, Williams College, and the University of Missouri. He was editor of Poetry magazine from 1978 to 1984."John /Frederick Nims," Academy of American Poets, Poets.org, Web, Jan. 29, 2012. He died in Chicago in 1999. Recognition The John Frederick Nims Memorial Prize, for poetry translation, has been awarded since 1999 by the Poetry Foundation.Prizes, Poetry Foundation, Web, Jan. 29, 2012. Awards * American Academy of Arts and Letters grant * National Foundation for the Arts and Humanities grant * Institute of the Humanities fellowship * 1982 Academy of American Poets fellowship * 1986 Guggenheim Fellowship http://www.gf.org/fellows/10713-john-f-nims * 1991 Aiken Taylor Award for Modern American Poetry. * 1993 O.B. Hardison Prize Publications Poetry *''Five Young American Poets: Third series'' (by Eve Merriam, John Frederick Nims, Jean Garrigue, Tennessee Williams, & Alejandro Carrión). Norfolk, CT: New Directions, 1944. *''The Iron Pastoral''. New York: William Sloan, 1947. *''A Fountain in Kentucky, and other poems''. New York: William Sloan, 1950. *''Knowledge of the Evening: Poems, 1950-1960''. New Brunswick, NJ: Rutgers University Press, 1960. *''Of Flesh and Bone''. New Brunswick, NJ: Rutgers University Press, 1967. *''Selected Poems''. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1982. *''Tide Turning''. Winston-Salem, NC: Palaemon Press, 1982. *''The Kiss: A jambalaya''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1982. *''The Six-Cornered Snowflake, and other poems''. New York: New Directions, 1990. *''Zany in Denim''. Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 1990. *''The Shape of Leaves''. Chicago: Green Window, 1997. *''The Powers of Heaven and Earth: New and selected poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2002. Non-fiction *''Western Wind: An introduction to poetry''. New York: Random House, 1974. *''A Local Habitation: Essays on poetry''. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 1985. Translated *Euripides, "Andromache", in Euripides: Four tragedies. Chicago: Phoenix, 1958. *''Sappho to Valéry: Poems in translation''. New Brunswick, NJ: Rutgers University Press, 1971. *''The Poems of St. John of the Cross''. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1979. *Michaelangelo Buonarotti, The Complete Poems of Michaelangelo. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1998. Edited *''Harper Anthology of Poetry''. New York: Harper & Row, 1981. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Frederick Nims, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 28, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *John Frederick Nims 1913-1999 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *John Frederick Nims at YouTube ;Books *John Frederick Nims at Amazon.com ;About * John Frederick Nims profile at the Academy of American Poets *John Frederick Nims by Michael Palma at Best American Poetry *William Baer, "John Frederick Nims," ''Fourteen on Form: Conversations with Poets. niversity Press of Mississippi, 2009. ISBN 9781604732566 '' Category:1913 births Category:1999 deaths Category:American poets Category:Writers from Michigan Category:People from Muskegon, Michigan Category:University of Chicago alumni Category:Harvard University faculty Category:University of Florence faculty Category:University of Missouri faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:DePaul University alumni Category:University of Notre Dame alumni Category:Formalist poets